The SCT
by Redschie-RPH
Summary: Hier sind die beiden Heiji & Shinichi mal nicht die guten...


_**The**_

_**S.C.T.**_

1. Chapter

_**Misstrauen in den eigenen Reihen**_

Mich hatte schon die ganze Zeit ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlichen, ein Gefühl das sagt er müsse jemanden misstrauen .Das Problem ist er weiß noch nicht wem dieses Misstrauen gilt. Mein bester Freund und Teampartner bei der Sondereinheit meinte nur, das bilde er sich ein, aber daran glaubte er nicht.

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir wieder ins Büro ihres Chefs zitiert. Er war ein großer stämmiger Kerl mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den man nur mit Hinterhältigkeit und Cleverness deuten konnte. Niemand kannte seinen richtigen Namen, auch nicht seine engsten Vertrauten.

„Akehiko Kameda, 47 Jahre, Chef einer Anwaltskanzlei, leidet unter Herzproblemen", sagte er uns wie immer. Nur das nötigste und das wann wir wo wie sein sollten schrieb er immer auf ein Blatt Papier das er uns gleich zuschob. Heiji, mein Partner nahm sich das Blatt las es zuerst durch, dann hielt er es mir hin damit ich auch lesen konnte was darauf stand. Nun nahm ich es ihm aus der Hand und hielt es über einer Kerze, so dass es sich entzündete und bis auf die letzten Fetzten herunter kokelte.

Nachdem wir den Raum verlassen hatten, grinste Heiji mich wie üblich an. „Na endlich wider ein Auftrag, ich hatte schon gedacht, das wir vor Langeweile sterben müssten". Ich seufzte noch einmal tief, doch dann setzte ich ein erfreutes Lächeln auf. „Okay, dann lass uns mal gehen, wir müssen in anderthalb Stunden da sein!". Er schob mich nun zu Tür. Als wir am richtigen Platz waren hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. „Sag mal Heiji, ich glaub langsam wirklich nicht mehr, dass das nur Einbildung ist. Ich hege einen großen Verdacht, das wir von irgendjemandem hereingelegt werden". „Und wer glaubst du tut das?", sagte er genervt davon, dass ich ihmschon wieder mein Gefühl unterbreite. „Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwer, ganz sicher", „Und wieso bist du dir so sicher?". Ich wusste warum er das sagte, ich wusste warum er so gegen den Gedanken war. Er liebte diese Position, er liebte die Organisation und er liebte den Chef – wie einen Vater.

Ich antwortete nicht darauf, sondern schaute nur gen Boden. Heiji unterließ die weitere Fragerei. Er nahm den Koffer, den er mit auf dasDach des Gebäudes getragen hatte und öffnete nun jenen. In dem Koffer war seine Lieblingswaffe – ein Scharf-Schützengewehr V107. Ich sah zu wie er sie zusammenbaute und schlussendlich den Schalldämpfer darauf fixierte. Über die Polizei redeten wir nicht, im Grunde nie, wir hatten ja auch nichts zu befürchten, sie konnten uns nie überführen, sie hatten nur ihre Verdächtigung keine Beweise. Das lag sowohl daran das wir keine DNS- Spuren hinterließen, oh nein dafür waren wir zu gut.

Nachdem ich mich gründlich umgesehen hatte schaute ich auf meine Uhr. „Wie viel Uhrsollten sie noch mal kommen?". „Fünf", war seine knappe Antwort, natürlich er war noch immer sauer auf mich wegen eben und dafür hatte ich natürlich Verständnis.

Zwanzig Minuten später fuhr der Wagen von Kameda vor und Heiji gab mir ein Zeichen. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und schaute durch das Fernglas auf Kameda herab. „Mach den Timer", wies er mich. Er brauchte mich nicht ansehen, um zu sehen ob ich damit einverstanden war, er wusste dass ich es nicht war, aber dass ich es tun musste. „Drei…". Heiji machte sich bereit. „Zwei…". Er zielte noch einmal. „Eins…und null, jetzt!". Er drückte ab und…

Chapter 2

Bei der Polizei

Er drückte ab und schoss daneben. Es war so geplant, wir sollten ihn nicht durch erschießen töten. Kameda erschrak sich zu Tode. Für mich kein wirklich großartiger Abgang, so würde ich nicht sterben wollen. Heiji richtete sich auf und nahm das Gewehr aus der Halterung um es wieder auseinander zunehmen. Als er fertig war sah er mich an, also stand ich auch auf. „Der Einsatz war wie immer zu leicht, wenn du mich fragst sollten wir den Chef nach schwierigeren Aufträgen fragen, wir sind schließlich eine Sondereinheit!", sagte er mir optimistisch mitten ins Gesicht. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ich fühlte es mich nur wenn ich danach wieder zuhause war. Meine Gedanken beachtete er in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht mehr, um genau zu sein seitdem ich ihm von meinem Misstrauen erzählt habe.

Wir stiegen also die Feuertreppe wieder runter, wollten schon zum Auto gehen doch dann stand uns die Polizei gegenüber. Aber auch das waren wir gewohnt, seit wir zur Sonder-Einheit gehörten mussten wir schon achtzehn mal mit aufs Revier, doch immer hatten sie nur einen Verdacht, nie Beweise. „Wir müssen euch wegen Verdacht auf einen Mord festnehmen, aber das kennt ihr ja schon", sagte Inspektor Megure mit der üblichen monotonen Stimme, sie er immer hatte wenn er sich mal wieder mit uns beschäftigen durfte.

Es ging in schon so lang ich denken kann gegen den Strich, dass er uns nie einbuchten konnte. Heiji und ich stiegen ohne Gegenwehr in den Polizeiwagen, nachdem sie Heiji sein SSG, wie ich es nenn abgenommen und uns auf weitere Waffen durchsucht hatten. Das Polizei-Präsidium war nicht weit weg, also fuhren wir nicht sehr lange. Angekommen stiegen wir aus und wurden sofort in den Verhörraum geleitet. Megure kam gleich auf uns zu und kam mit seinem Gesicht an das Heijis ran, so dass sie sich beinahe berührten. „Also, habt ihr Akehiko Kameda umgebracht?". „Wie sollen wir das denn gemacht haben? Wir waren viel zu weit weg und wie überhaupt ist er umgekommen?", konterte Heiji mit einem so gelangweilten Unterton, das man denken konnte er würde gleich vor Langeweile sterben und den ich noch nie bei ihm gehört hab. Und dazu hatte er immerhin den passenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er ist vor Schreck gestorben". „Ja also, wir waren viel zu weit weg um eben „Buh" gesagt zu haben". „Ja, aber der Schreck wurde durch einen Schuss ausgelöst, der vermutlich aus dem Gewehr kam, das du bei dir gehabt hast". „Ach ja und haben sie die Patrone untersucht, ob sie auch wirklich aus meiner kam?", sagte Heiji nun fast wütend.

„Das untersuchen wir natürlich noch, aber du bist im Umkreis von fünf Kilometer der einzige mit einer geeigneten Waffe".

Anderthalb Stunden später waren die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Megures Gesichts-Ausdruck verfinsterte sich, als er sich die Werte ansah. „Was keine Übereinstimmung? Schon wieder?". „Wir haben doch schon gesagt, das wir nichts damit zu tun haben", sagte ich darauf.


End file.
